


Dare I? I dare!

by MoonlitMarauder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Background Relationships, Drinking Games, First Kiss, Fluff, Hermione’s Nook LoveBirds Fest, M/M, Soulmates AU, Truth or Dare, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMarauder/pseuds/MoonlitMarauder
Summary: For Al, it started with a game of Truth or Dare.For Scorpius though, it started with a bird.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 38
Kudos: 53
Collections: Hermione's Nook Lovebirds Fest





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione’s Nook’s Lovebird Fest. 
> 
> Thank you Padfoot for the beta!

“Dare.” Albus couldn’t believe he’d allowed Scorpius to talk him into joining the party in the Slytherin Common Room. He’d much rather have been in the library studying for his upcoming N.E.W.T.s. The dark hair boy just sat there fidgeting with the seam of his trousers waiting for the pug-nosed girl to decide on the dare he was to carry out. 

It was the first dare of the evening, he knew he was in for trouble when he chose it but he’d spent too much time with his Gryffindor father as of late and his recklessness had been wearing off on him.

“I dare you to kiss Scorpius until I say stop.” Dahlia Zabini smirked deviously at him as he looked back at her, his shock quickly hidden behind a blank expression.

“But.. we’re both straight,” Scorpius cried out. It was his blond-haired best friend who regained his senses first. 

“Even better. Think of it like ‘gay chicken’ then.” The caramel skinned girl’s smirk grew even larger. “That is unless you’re too cowardly to do so, you know the rules.”

“I’m not stripping off any of my clothing, I have not had enough firewhiskey for this.” Al snapped at her and looked over at his best friend. “We may as well get this over with, no use in drawing it out.” 

Scorpius looked at him, uncertainty written all over his face. Al wasn’t too keen on this idea either, they’d been friends since they were eleven years old, and in one night it seemed that their classmates had no qualms seeing this come between them.

He shuffled across the circle to meet his best friend. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Next chance he got he was going to hex Dahlia Zabini. The two boys stared at each other, neither one wanting to make the first move, though Al knew he would have to. It was his dare. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Scorp’s. Both unmoving, frozen together by blind panic.

“You call that a kiss?” Dahlia called out from behind him. “Kiss him like you mean it!”

“It’s okay Al, let’s just get this over with. Yeah?” Scorpius put his hand on top of his reassuringly. 

Albus could only nod in response. He’d never kissed anyone before, much less a boy. He’d seen his father kiss men before, quite a few actually since his parents divorce. Most recently his father and Mr. Malfoy had been displayed across the front page of The Daily Prophet in a tangled mess of limbs and kisses as they drunkenly left the Leaky. 

It had never bothered him that his dad is bisexual and as of late had preferred the company of men. It didn’t even bother him when he found out that he was dating Mr. Malfoy. He was only shocked that it hadn’t happened sooner, but none of that meant that he wanted to go around kissing his best friend, who just happened to be a guy. Best friends didn’t make out with each other. 

Summoning whatever courage he could, he leaned forward once again and kissed the blond. Moving his lips against his this time. Scorpius responded to the kiss, running his tongue across his bottom lip. Surprised by this move Albus gasped, opening his mouth for Scorp’s tongue to enter. Their tongues tangled around each other, searching and tasting every part of the other's mouth. He didn’t even notice that Scorpius had pulled him into his lap or that they were practically grinding against each other. Neither boy was aware of anyone around them as they snogged each other with abandon. 

Al faintly heard someone clear their throat and the world came crashing down. He froze immediately, pushing himself off of Scorp’s lap and scampered back to his seat on the other side of the circle. 

“I guess the saying is true. Like fathers like sons.” Dahlia said smugly. She really was a cow when she wanted to be.

Al felt his entire face heat up. Lowering his head, he refused to make eye contact with anyone in the circle, especially Scorpius. He couldn’t help but think their friendship would never be the same. 

The game went on around him, though he barely noticed. Through stolen glances across the circle he saw Scorpius had stopped participating as well. The stoic Malfoy mask was in place hiding his emotions from the rest of them. An expression Al hadn’t had directed at him since before third year. Altering time together had definitely brought the boys closer together. He wished he knew what was going on in Scorp’s head. His own thoughts were circling between how that had to be the best first kiss in existence and he would never look at Scorp the same way after it. 

His lips tingled as his mind settled on thinking solely of the kiss. Completely lost in his thoughts he didn’t even hear Leo Nott calling out to him until he was elbowed in the ribs.

“So Potter, what’s it going to be this time? Truth or dare?” 

He took a deep breath before answering. “Truth.”

He instantly regretted it as the devilish gleam shown in Leo’s eyes. “Tell us how you feel about your kiss with Malfoy.” 

Cursing the Vertiserium they spiked the firewhiskey with and Scorpius for making him join in tonight he attempted to lie. “It was h-“ the potion would not let him continue. He scrunched up his face, trying to find a way to skirt around the truth though he found he wasn’t able to. “F-fuck! It was bloody brilliant, okay?” 

Al had never been so thankful for taking after his father, had he taken after his mother, his blush would have been evident covering his face and neck. Ignoring the coos from his fellow housemates, he rose to his feet and moved towards the dorms. “Now, if you will excuse me, I’m going to head to bed.” 

Only in the privacy of his own curtain drawn bed could he panic. He could only hope he’d keep from dreaming of the electrifying kiss he shared with his best mate. 


	2. Chapter 2

As the childish game went on around him, Scorpius replayed the kiss. It had confirmed what he’d suspected all along, the little bird now living in his room was about Albus. He couldn’t help sneaking the orange and green bird back to his dormitory after his Transfiguration class two months ago. 

At the time Scorpius had been dating Rose. Much as it pained him to admit he’d known in his heart the bird hadn’t been about her. Many times since then he’d cursed Professor Ara for teaching them the blasted spell. How was anyone supposed to live knowing their soulmate was out there but couldn’t possibly want them? And now? How could he possibly live knowing those are the lips he’s supposed to have been snogging for the rest of his life? 

Not that kissing Rose had been bad either, he could have lived the rest of his life completely content with the passion they shared. But how could he go on with her, when he knew he was meant to be with someone else. That she was destined for someone else. It’d been months since he learned he had a soulmate, since learning that his relationship of two years couldn’t continue. He may be a Slytherin but he wasn’t heartless. He felt like a right tosser calling things off with Rose a week before Valentine’s Day, but what else was he meant to do? 

Rose had obviously been displeased with being dumped right before a holiday meant for couples, but she said she understood Scorpius’ reasons even though she thought the whole soulmate thing a load of rubbish. Eventually she came around and started speaking with him again. Which would have been great if not for the fact that she insisted on trying her hand at deciphering who the bird could possibly be about. 

“Pay attention you pining prat.” Dahlia hissed in his ear. She had been next to him when he’d cast the spell to begin with, she’d seen what the bird had said. She’d committed to try and push he and Albus together ever since and tonight had been her first successful attempt. She’d been vibrating with glee since their kiss. A smug smirk plastered firmly on her face.

Looking up, he saw Albus run his hand through his dark hair, a trait he’d picked up from his father. 

_ Where I should find fire, there is only darkness.  _

He made eye contact as he watched Al fumble through his answer.

_ When I search for the sea, I only find forests of green _ . 

As he watched his best friend be forced to admit his feelings and run. He followed, calling after him. “Albus.”

_ Her name should fall from my lips, and yet I can only speak yours. _

He tried to catch up with the dark haired boy, only to reach the dorm as Albus shut the curtains around him. 

💘💘💘💘💘

By the next morning, word had traveled fast about the Slytherin duo’s kiss. So fast in fact that at breakfast, Scorpius was accosted by one fiery red headed Gryffindor. 

“Don’t worry, I already told James to expect you over spring hols.” Her usual bright welcoming face disfigured with an uncharacteristic scowl. “Not that it’s really much of a change is it? Tell me Scorp, how long have you known? All those times the three of us were together, was it just some sick joke?” 

The blond looked at her, shocked that she would even suggest such a thing. “Rosie, it was never like that.” 

Something in his expression must have told her he was genuine. He watched as the fight she was prepared to have left her tense frame. 

"Sorry that was insensitive, I just would have rather you told me it was him than let me hear about you two dry humping one another in the Bloody Slytherin Common Room after we'd just broken up." Her face softened as she sat down at the Slytherin table. Not caring one bit that she was a lion in the snake's den. “I know it’s been a couple months since we split, and I thought I would be okay whenever you finally made your move on your mystery soulmate. I… I just didn’t expect it to be with my cousin.” 

“I know Rosie, I never intended to hurt you. I know I did, and I wish I could have been brave enough to tell you when I figured out that bloody bird was talking about him.” He paused, taking a deep breath, collecting his thoughts before continuing. “I just didn’t know how to admit to myself until last night that it was Albus.” 

The look she now gave him was one akin to pity. “Oh Scorp, you really do get caught up in that head of yours a lot don’t you?” 

She started to fill the plate in front of her with eggs. “If you think about it, it makes sense. You two are a perfect balance for each other. You’re both wicked smart. But Al would rather spend all his time in the library while you make sure he takes time to relax and have some fun.” Stabbing the eggs with her fork, waving it around as she spoke to emphasize her point. 

“Yeah well, I’m confident that I’ve bungled it up spectacularly.” He pushed his porridge around in his bowl, avoiding looking up out of fear of making eye contact. “He ran off last night before I could talk to him and he hasn’t come down this morning.”

“You know how Al is, and if the rumors are true, I heard he thought your kiss was brilliant.” She gave a smirk that could compete with any Slytherin’s. “He just processes things by overthinking them first. He always has.” 

“Thanks Rose.” He really didn’t deserve her being so understanding. “You really are the best. I know I haven’t told you that nearly enough.” It’s not a common experience to be dumped for your own cousin, yet here she was giving him advice and setting his worries at ease.

“You’re just fortunate I’m such a good soul, or I’d leave the two of you pining idiots to live in constant discomfort forever.” She bumped her shoulder against his, bringing out his first genuine smile since the night before. 


	3. Chapter 3

He was being childish, he knew he was. But Al wasn’t good with rejection, he never had been. It’d been five days since his kiss with Scorpius in the Common Room. Five days of staying in the library until he was kicked out due to curfew. Five days of missing breakfast because he waited until everyone else had left the dormitory before getting up. Five lunches with the house elves in the kitchen. And five dinners in the Great Hall with the first years, as far from all parties involved in that game of truth or dare.

It was just a kiss, he was letting himself get so worked up over a kiss that only happened because of a game. He couldn’t face the idea that it didn’t mean anything. Albus wasn’t feeling at all brave and didn’t really want to face his feelings. All he knew for certain was that he wanted to kiss Scorpius again.

💘💘💘💘💘

It was six days since the kiss when Rose finally cornered him on the way to Herbology. 

“I know you’ve been avoiding me Potter.” There was no bite to the way she said his name, but she only ever called him by his last name when he was in trouble. “And I know why, so you’re not getting out of this conversation.”

“Do you blame me Ronnie?” He hoped by using the nickname only he was allowed to call her would soften her scorn. “It’s not everyday you snog your cousin’s ex-boyfriend who just happens to be your best mate because a housemate decided it wasn’t enough to see Harry Potter snogging Draco Malfoy on the cover of the Prophet. No, they needed to ruin a seven year friendship just for a few minutes of entertainment.”

“Or hear me out. They were tired of you two constantly dancing around each other and knew they’d have to take drastic measures to get something to happen between you.” Al stopped in his tracks at her words. Not caring that the April wind broke through his warming charms and robes. “You’d be better off if you just spoke with Scorpius about this instead of avoiding him.” 

“What do you mean by dancing around each other?”

“Just talk to Scorpius, I’m sure you’ll figure it out. You’re a smart one Al.” With that she was off, skipping ahead of him, past the greenhouses towards the magical creature’s paddock. 

Al entered the greenhouse but didn’t remember anything Professor Sprout taught for the hour he was there. They could have replanted mandrakes and Al wouldn’t have known. He was too caught up in trying to decipher Rose’s words to pay attention to the world around him. It was inconceivable that Scorpius could feel anything other than friendship for him. 

💘💘💘💘💘

That seventh day, Albus awoke in a better mood than he had all week. The Seventh Year Slytherin’s were having another party in the common room this evening and it was going to be the first time Al willing went without being asked. He joined Scorpius for breakfast for the first time all week, though they didn’t talk about the kiss or Al’s weird behavior since then. Instead they sat in a rather companionable silence while they ate. 

Lunch was much of the same. Just the two of them, sitting next to each other without acknowledging anything other than their food. To most people this would seem cold and withdrawn but to the Slytherins it was just how things worked. You acted like nothing was wrong until you gathered all the information needed to communicate. Al paid close attention to the small glances Scorp shot him when he thought no one was looking. The soft smile when Al would look at him. The pink tint that crept up his pale neck and ears when their hands brushed up against each other. 

He was slowly figuring out what Rose had been saying. Maybe it wasn’t completely inconceivable that the two boys felt the same. He was still unsure how having feelings for his best friend might change things. Were they temporary feelings that would pass with time? Why didn’t he feel this way before the kiss? Was this purely physical? No. He already knew he loved Scorpius, just up until now those feelings had been purely platonic. 

Dinner would be starting shortly, Albus had been trying to distract himself in the library but even his potions essay couldnt keep him from thinking of Scorp’s pale skin and silver eyes. The assignment was on the properties of the Draught of Living Death, a potion they’d spent two hours brewing in class, but now all Albus could focus on was how deft Scorpius’ long fingers had been wrapped around the knife handle as he sliced and crushed the sopophorous beans. How would it feel for those same fingers to wrap around his wrists as they held him in place while Scorpius’ lips devoured his? How would the blunt of his fingertips feel digging into his waist as they pulled each other closer? So many questions that he didn’t have anything but his imagination to answer. 

The dinner bell chimed, breaking Al free from his thoughts. He quickly packed up his parchments and books and raced from the library. Not an action that would typically be expected of him. 

The Great Hall was already filling up when he finally made it through the double doors, he crossed over to the Slytherin table and sat down. Waiting for Scorp to come in from Quidditch practice. 

He barely tasted the roast as he devoured the meal. His body thrumming with excitement at the upcoming party. Al had to keep reminding himself that the chances of him getting to kiss Scorpius again were slim, but he was hopeful that Dahlia would see that it happened again.

Soon dinner was over. Scorpius hadn’t come in from practice yet and Al tried to tell himself that it didn’t mean anything. 

Back in the common room the seventh years warded off a small area of the room for just them until the younger housemates went off to bed. Scorpius came in just as they were about to begin the festivities. His hair was still slightly wet from his shower. Tonight’s game was a little bit different. Once everyone who was participating sat in a circle, Dahlia explained the game.

“There’s two parts, one is this bottle, one person will spin the bottle and whoever it lands on will spin this spinner on the board.” She held up a small board with different circles on it. Albus couldn’t see what was written in them from where he was sitting. “Whatever the spinner lands on, the pair has to participate in. Blue is a kiss, Red is taking shots, yellow is telling each other something no one else knows and finally green is seven minutes in heaven where the pair is locked in the broom closet for seven minutes.” She winked at Albus at the end of her explanation. Knowing Dahlia, that meant she had a plan in place for him. 

She spun the bottle, it landed on Abbey Smith. The blonde haired girl then flicked the spinner, it finally stopped on a red circle. The two girls each took a shot of firewhiskey. The game continued quickly after that where Leo and Al had to share a quick kiss and while it was pleasant it wasn’t like the kiss with Scorpius had been. Another pair had to share a secret with each other, one didn’t like the color green and another was deathly afraid of snakes.

Al was beginning to lose hope until Scorpius spun the bottle and it landed on him. His heart was pounding in his chest, his hands shaking as he moved to flick the spinner. He watched as it went around and around the board until it finally slowed, stopping on.. green. 

Dahlia squealed with excitement. She jumped up from her spot and dragged Albus towards Scorpius. Pushing them both into the broom closet and locking it behind them. It was pitch black all around them but Al could still feel Scorpius’ silver eyes boring into him. 

“We need to talk.” Scorpius broke the silence first. “But I would really like to kiss you first.” 

“I’d like that.” Al had not intended for it to come out as breathy as it did but he looked up confidently, meeting Scorpius’ eyes. 

“Promise not to run off again?” A shiver ran down his spine when the blond haired boy cupped his face in his hands. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Al replied, the words barely leaving his lips before Scorpius’ crashed down on his. Soft and pliant, their lips moved together. It was almost more enjoyable this time since Al knew this was what he wanted. He poured his feelings for Scorpius into their kiss, and was certain then he would want this for a very long time. 


End file.
